


Caution

by Helenatrix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Erwin is thirsty AF, M/M, Pining, Pre-ACWNR, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenatrix/pseuds/Helenatrix
Summary: Erwin hadn’t known that steel could burn so fiercely, hotter and brighter than he could ever have imagined. There was a bite in those deadly, steel-colored eyes that set Erwin’s heart ablaze, consuming him in a scalding heat so excruciating, he almost couldn’t bear it. But he couldn’t look away either. He stood, captivated, unmoving, completely enthralled. How one man could have that kind of effect on him...Erwin hadn’t before thought that kind of effect possible. He couldn’t help but want more…to know more, to draw closer, to learn everything there was to learn. But the darkness, the hatred in those eyes gave him pause. Best to approach with caution. Though caution was not in his nature.Their first encounter, from Erwin's perspective.





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> So...Chapter 114 is out. And I'm again, FILLED with angst. WHYYYY? 
> 
> Things aren't what they seem, I'm convinced of it. Levi has a promise to keep. So, that's how I feel about that. 
> 
> So, this fic has been a work in progress for a while now. It can be seen as a prologue to Beautiful Mess, some insight into what happened to get Erwin and Levi hooked up. And basically, it's really just an excuse to write a deliciously thirsty Erwin. So thirsty lol

Erwin hadn’t known that steel could burn so fiercely, hotter and brighter than he could ever have imagined. There was a bite in those deadly, steel-colored eyes that set Erwin’s heart ablaze, consuming him in a scalding heat so excruciating, he almost couldn’t bear it. But he couldn’t look away either. He stood, captivated, unmoving, completely enthralled. How one man could have that kind of effect on him...Erwin hadn’t before thought that kind of effect possible. He couldn’t help but want more…to know more, to draw closer, to learn everything there was to learn. But the darkness, the hatred in those eyes gave him pause. Best to approach with caution. Though caution was not in his nature.

It had been one of the hottest days in Erwin’s living memory. The carriage ride to Mitras had been dull, dragging on relentlessly as he and Commander Shadis sat in contemplative silence. Shadis had, as he always did, requested Erwin’s attendance at a royal banquet in the capital. It was an opportunity for funding and schmoozing - two tasks at which Erwin, more than Shadis himself, was exceptionally skilled. And though he knew the importance of it, Erwin’s irritation at having to do Shadis’s job, at having to play Commander behind the scenes, was at an all time high. That mixed with the overwhelming temperatures set Erwin’s foot to tapping anxiously, and his mind to churning and writhing in anticipation.

Nile met them in front of the Military Police Headquarters, a sheen of sweat having broken out over his brow. He was shielding his eyes with his forearm as the carriage approached. The bolo tie of his office shone brightly in the glimmering sunlight. It had been only a few months since Nile’s appointment to Commander of the Military Police, and still he wore his pride on his lapel like a badge of honor. _Commander_ Nile Dok. Erwin shook his head and laughed in spite of himself to see him standing there, holding a poised salute to his heart.

“Commander Dok,” Shadis acknowledged in a tired drawl as he stepped from the carriage. He met Nile’s salute with one of his own.

“Nile,” Erwin met the extended hand of his old friend with a smile and an embrace. “Good to see you, my friend.”

“Erwin,” Nile smirked. “It’s been too long.”

Shadis shifted uneasily where he stood. “I assume our rooms have been prepared?”

“Of course, Commander. We’ve placed you in the Officer’s quarters as usual.” Nile was still young, still uneasy mingling with the higher-ups. His appointment had come as a shock to everyone...even himself, Erwin knew.

“Ahh, good. I suppose I’ll freshen up and get some rest before the festivities, then shall I?” Shadis shrugged. “If you’ll excuse me…”

“Of course. Make yourself at home, Sir.” Nile saluted Shadis, pulling his fist to his heart. Shadis grumbled as he headed up the steps to the MP headquarters, looking every inch the tired old man he was.   

Once Shadis was sufficiently out of site, Erwin noticed Nile’s shoulders loosen visibly. “They still have you looking out for that old codger, do they?”

“Until he resigns or gets eaten by a titan, I imagine,” Erwin chuckled. Nile shared in his smile, throwing an arm over Erwin’s shoulder.

“Oh Erwin, you’re too giving, you know that? All of the Corps’ successes have been yours! Not Shadis’s. He relies on you to keep himself afloat. Don’t let him pull you under with him.”

Erwin shook his head. “I’m doing my best. He’s stubborn. He doesn’t like change. He’s resistant to considering the flare formation…”

Nile’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding.”

“I wish I was.” Erwin nodded resolutely as Nile dropped the hand on Erwin’s shoulder to bring a hand to his temple.

“That’s the best idea anyone in the Corps has had in years. It will save so many lives! He has to see that - !”

“He’s threatened by it, I think. Any idea that isn’t his own is one that he thinks undermines his leadership.”

“He’s threatened by _you_ ,” Nile said, his dark brows pinching together in frustration.

Erwin shook his head. “We’re fighting the same fight. We have the same goals. He respects my ability to get things done...to get funding and to mix with the nobles. But I think in a way, he wants to staunch my growth. He thinks I’ll usurp him...or something to that ridiculous effect.”

“We ought to stage a coup,” Nile muttered. “If he’s willing to lose Survey Corps lives because he’s too stubborn to try a new formation…”

“Ahh, Nile…” Erwin slapped a hand on Nile’s shoulder. “I appreciate your support. But I would never put you in that unceremonious position. Least of all now that you’re the Commander. You have too much to lose!”

Nile flushed and Erwin continued, a healthy smile occupying his lips. “ _Commander Nile Dok_. It has a nice ring to it. Tell me, Commander. Are there any good places for a drink around here?”

Of course there were. Mitras was filled to the brim with thirsty MP’s. As Erwin and Nile sauntered to the nearest local tavern, Erwin took in the sights and sounds of the Capital City behind the walls. It was profoundly different than any of the towns in the outer regions. Only the richest of the rich lived in Mitras, so close to the King and his noblemen. The streets were clean enough to eat from, the buildings tall and grandiose in design and structure. So different from cities like Shinganshina, or even Trost. The people of Mitras seemed to live in a separate world of levity and despondency, oblivious and unaware of the hunger and destitution of the surrounding regions.

They didn’t have to worry about titans. Why should they have to worry about starvation, poverty, disease? There was a part of Erwin that felt disgusted by the people of Mitras who lived in their happy ignorance. And another part of him that envied them. Envied men like Nile who had been promoted, pampered, spoiled by riches and status. Men like Nile who has married, settled down, started thinking about a family. Men like Nile who didn’t think about titans or the fate of humanity. Because he didn’t have to. Because Mitras had protected him from the truth. Erwin couldn’t blame Nile for taking the easy path. It was much smoother. And much safer.

“The hell you thinking about, Erwin?” Nile’s eyes were alight with a goading playfulness and a smile lingered on his lips.

Erwin met Nile’s smile with one of his own. “Nothing. Just ready for a beer!”

It wasn’t a lie. The cold dregs of a hoppy beer sliding down his throat sounded like heaven at that moment. After the long carriage ride and the dull conversation, and the resounding animosity that was born from years of built-up resentment, Erwin wanted nothing more than to seat himself at a bar and unwind.

As they entered the swinging double doors of _The Stallion,_ Erwin was surrounded by the curling vines of smoke that emanated from the patrons seated around the edges of the dimly lit room. He and Nile strode forward and seated themselves at the bar to be greeted by a thick man with a heavy black mustache and a shaved head.  

“Officers,” he nodded in their direction. “What’s your pleasure today?”

“Two beers to start,” Nile said with a wave of his hand. Erwin didn't mind that Nile had ordered for him, but it surprised him nonetheless. Nile seemed addled, even in spite of the coy smile that remained etched over his features.

“Ah...sorry,” Nile said, perhaps realizing what he had just done. “Did you want something else?”

Erwin chuckled. “A beer is perfect.”

Nile shook his head. “I’m all out of sorts, I suppose. It’s harder than it looks, you know. Being Commander. I think I was _ill-prepared._ To say the least.”

“I doubt that, “ Erwin raised an eyebrow in assessment. Nile looked _tired._ More tired that Erwin had perhaps ever seen him.

“No, it’s true. It’s almost like...everyone is waiting for me to fail. I’m the youngest Military Police Commander in history…”

“That’s a large accomplishment,” Erwin attempted to encourage him but Nile brought his hands to his temple to massage the tight skin there.

“It’s a large target on my back, is what it is. Things have been going to hell and fast.”

“It sure doesn’t look like it. Mitras is just as clean and crime-free as it ever has been - !”

“It’s not Mitras,” Nile said, a look of severity crossing over his clenched eyebrows. “It’s...the underground.”

Erwin had forgotten. The Military Police also had jurisdiction over that putrid underground cesspool and all the miscreants and thugs that lived there. The MP’s were charged with keeping order underground, as well as trying and punishing the criminals who were able to be captured and brought to justice. It wasn’t often that Erwin thought about the underground. It was out of sight, out of mind. That was, perhaps, the way the government wanted it to be.   

He watched Nile with wide eyes as the large bartender ambled over with two tall glasses of frothing amber liquid. Nile nodded at the bartender before bringing the beer to his lips and taking a long slug.

“What’s in the underground, Nile?” Erwin asked cautiously.

“3DM gear’s been going missing. We’ve lost three sets. Some street thugs knocked out a few of my men who were standing guard underground and stole their gear. They’re now using said gear to steal and pilfer and ransack and escape custody.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “So...catch them…”

Nile huffed in annoyance. “It’s not for a lack of trying, Erwin. They’re fucking good.”

“Good?”

“Like they were trained by the military, good.” Nile took another swig, before rubbing his mouth with his sleeve. “Yea...they’re _good_.”

“And the higher-ups are charging you to get the gear back?”

“They need someone to blame for the cost of the equipment. It’s not cheap.”

“Still...it’s only three sets,” Erwin said incredulously and Nile whirled on him with tired eyes.

“Three sets that my men should have been responsible for! The men under my command were overrun and overpowered by three street thugs in the underground and now I’m a laughing stock for not being able to apprehend them! Street thugs!” Nile put his head back in his hands. “I’m sorry, Erwin. I didn’t mean to...I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine,” Erwin placed a hand on Nile’s shoulder, his touch gentle. “The role of Commander has many perks but it has its drawbacks too, I’m sure. Still, I question your men’s inability to apprehend three street urchins from the underground. Perhaps the Survey Corps…”

Nile’s head immediately shot up, a wide-eyed expression on his face. “Erwin...do you think that…?”

“What?” Erwin asked hesitantly.

“You’re the best maneuverer I know. You and Mike...Do you think that...you might be able to...help me?”

“Help you?”  
“Catch them. The thugs.”

“Nile, that’s not in our jurisdiction.”

“It is if I say it is. If I say you’re helping me. If I sanction the capture.” The thrill of hope coloring the brown of Nile’s eyes caused guilt to rise to Erwin’s throat like bile. How could he say no? Nile Dok was and had always been one of Erwin’s closest friends. Though the years had separated them, and unwillingly caused some resentment and competition between the two, Erwin was still loyal to Nile. He still wanted to see Nile succeed.

“I...I need to see what we’re up against first,” Erwin finally said and Nile’s face broke into a smile. “We need to go to the underground. I want to see these street thugs in action.”

“Of course! Of course! Yes! Erwin, you’re amazing!” Nile was up, clapping a hand on Erwin’s back in a thankful embrace.

“Nile, I haven’t agreed to anything yet…” Erwin cautioned, but Nile was still smiling. Erwin’s guarded tone did not seem to be giving the new Commander any pause or deflating his enthusiasm. “And yet...you’re still smiling…”

“Of course, I am. I know you, Erwin Smith. You’ve never been one to back down from a challenge. And once you see this fucker fly, you’ll see. Catching him is going to be more than challenging. Even for you.”

An hour or so later, Nile and Erwin slipped down the stairs to the underground, their faces hidden by solid brown cloaks that trailed down to the ground and obscured their uniforms. “We won’t be able to get close if they see our emblems,” Nile had explained.

Now, as they descended the steps that led to the darkened underground city, Erwin fought a chill that caused him to pull the cloak tighter around him. He’d never been in the underground before. But seeing it now...took his breath away.

The floor of the underground was dirt, and the ceilings were made of mottled and clotted mud and plaster that held everything steady and kept it from caving in on itself. Turrets of earth rose from the ground, acting as pillars of support, and as Erwin walked beneath them, he felt claustrophobic and confined. The air was cold. So cold. Even though above him, the temperature was exceedingly, scorchingly hot.

All around them, apartments sat arranged nearly on top of one another. Sickly men and women were littered around street corners and up against buildings like human refuse. Their skin was thin and ghostly white, their bodies shrivelling before Erwin’s eyes. Some seemed to be unable to use their legs at all. Erwin couldn’t help himself from staring in horror at the atrocities that lay just beneath the earth’s surface.

“Some of them lose use of their legs after years without the sun,” Nile seemed to follow Erwin’s line of vision.

“I...had no idea it was this bad,” Erwin whispered, his voice a raspy growl that barely escaped his hoarse throat. “It’s not wonder crime runs rampant…”

“Don’t go getting soft-hearted on me, Erwin,” Nile snapped. “We’re not here to right all the wrongs of the world. Come on. This way.”

Erwin followed Nile down a series of winding alleyways and dilapidated buildings. They wove their way through dust and dirt, heading deeper and deeper into the intricate underbelly of the underground. Erwin was thankful that Nile was leading the way. Without him, he was sure he would have gotten inexplicably and irreversibly lost.

They were headed into what appeared to be the underground town square. It was a large open space, filled with merchants at stalls, selling wares and guarding their property with greedy hands. There was a hungry, gluttonous look that was shared on the faces of all the merchants behind their stalls. As though they were both starved and sated, poor yet bloated in affluence. These people were the contradiction of the underground. The dichotomy that existed in this insular subterranean world.

“Over here,” Nile nodded toward a lanky MP standing on-guard at the corner of the market square. The MP’s eyes narrowed as Nile approached, and his right hand pulled to his heart in a salute.

“Commander,” his voice was rough, gravelly, and Nile nodded in response.

“Phin. Any sight of them?”

Those dark eyes narrowed as Phin assessed his Commander. “Not yet. You assume they’ll come this way, Commander. That would be awfully _bold_ of them, knowing we’re waiting for them.”

Nile nodded. “I’m counting on that boldness.”

Erwin could tell by Phin’s tight grip on his rifle, that he was on edge, flustered. There must be something about these particular thugs that created a stir to run through the MP’s. Even Nile seemed uneasy.

Then they heard it. The catch of grappling hooks, the whirring and spitting of gears. Maneuver gear.

“It’s them,” Phin spat and Nile nodded. But before the Commander could give the word to launch, three bodies sped through the underground air, just in line with the roofs of the buildings surrounding. Fast. Faster than Erwin had ever known possible. Chaotic and unpredictable. Three figures darting through the air as if they had wings.

Erwin studied their movements, too enthralled to move. He vaguely made out Nile barking an order to Phin, but Erwin couldn’t take his eyes off the air-borne criminals. On the right, a female with bright orange hair. On the left a blonde man. And in the middle, a small, slight, dark-haired man who moved with such grace and precision that Erwin’s breath was nearly stolen from his lungs. He had never seen anyone move like that. Never. Not in the training corps. Not in the Scouts. Not even among the distinguished and highly-celebrated veterans. _Never_.

The other two seemed to move with a bit of instability. They were fast, yes. And clearly at ease in the air. But their movements were less sure, less balanced. But everything about how the dark-haired man moved...it was the picture of poise and unadulterated mastery of the craft. He was perfect, a bird in flight.

Erwin swallowed hard, his gaze following that impeccable specimen of a human being. In only the briefest of flashes, the man turned to meet Erwin’s eyes, as if aware of his entranced ogling. Silver eyes. Silver. Cold. Hot. Freezing. Burning. Intensity that tore through Erwin’s heart and left him desperate for more.

Then he was gone, taking Erwin’s breath with him. Erwin faintly detected Phin shooting into the air in pursuit, deploying his gears to make impossible chase. But Erwin couldn’t move. He stood, rooted to the spot, struck dumb with his heart pounding in his chest.

“Erwin.” A nudge to his shoulder. He ignored it.

“Erwin. What the hell. Erwin. Snap out of it.” Nile was shaking him now. Slowly, Erwin turned his eyes to meet Nile’s, and couldn’t help the smile that splayed over his lips. “What the hell are you smiling at, Erwin? You look like an idiot.”

“My apologies,” Erwin chuckled. “It’s just...I’ve never seen anything quite like that before.”

“I told you!” Nile snarled. “So can you help me, or not?”

“Your man doesn’t have a chance of catching them,” Erwin said lowly and Nile scowled.

“I am aware of that, Erwin. But what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and not give chase? With my mouth wide open like you, you lovestruck fool?” Nile’s expression had turned sour. And Erwin understood. With those impossible skills, the task of apprehending the underground thieves was completely absurd and wholly unattainable.

“I’ll help you,” Erwin said, finally. “But I have a condition.”

Nile’s eyebrows hiked in suspicion. “A condition?”

“I will get your gear back. And apprehend the criminals. If...you provide them with pardons for their crimes and allow them entrance into the Survey Corps.”

Nile almost choked. His eyes lit with an angry fury as he glared at Erwin in shock. “You’re joking.”

Erwin shook his head. “I’m not.”

“Erwin, do you think I’m an idiot? You have no idea the crimes these three have committed. The unrest they’ve stirred. The bounty they have on their heads! I can’t just hand them over to you! My men will stage a rebellion and demand my head!”

“What was the task that was asked of you? Apprehending the criminals and getting the gear back, yes?” Erwin’s voice remained steady and calm.

“Yes, but - !”

“Were there specific instructions as to the fate of the criminals after they were apprehended?”

“No, but - !”

“Then I propose we use their talent, unorthodox as it may be, to serve the greater good. You’ve said it yourself. They’re good. And I can tell you from my own observation that their talent far surpasses even the strongest of our Survey Corps veterans.”

“Erwin…” Nile was looking at him with an expression of pure defeat. He shook his head and again ran a hand through his dark hair in exasperation. “I just...I can’t…”

“I can get that gear back,” Erwin said, placing a hand on Nile’s shoulder. “With my squad in tow, I believe we can easily subdue those two...the girl and blond. The one that concerns me...the dark-haired man. He’s clearly the leader.”

“Levi,” Nile growled and Erwin’s heart panged in his chest. _Levi._ That name hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. It curled itself around the recesses of his brain, tying itself to him like a spiderweb, entangling him, entrapping him.

Levi, the man with the silver eyes. The man who flew as if he had wings.

“I have to have him,” he whispered. “The Corps has to have him. He’ll transform the Corps.”

Nile scoffed. “Yea, into a band of miscreants and criminals.”

“He’s different, Nile. Most men are influenced by their circumstances and surroundings. Perhaps with a bit of discipline and purpose…”

“What, you think you can tame and train up the underground street rat? Get him to perform pretty tricks for humanity?” Nile’s face was becoming red, his temper flaring hot. “You have to have more than talent outside the walls, Erwin. You know that. You’ve seen better men than me and better men than you go to their deaths. Levi would kill you as soon as look at you. You can’t tame him. He’s rabid.”

“I know what it takes to succeed outside the walls, Nile. Much better than you do.” His words were biting, cold and he could see it in Nile’s eyes that he heard their intent to wound.

“Watch it, Erwin. It wasn’t so long ago, I almost gave my own heart to the Survey Corps.”

“And yet, here you are. Commander of the Military Police. Worried about apprehending street thugs rather than killing titans.”

“We’re fighting different battles but that doesn’t make you better than me, Erwin. It doesn’t make your fight any more noble. I serve the _King_.”

Erwin nodded, though he was sure the disdain was still apparent on his face. “Of course. Whatever helps you sleep at night, knowing you gave up on your promise to protect humanity.”

“Fuck you, Erwin.” The words hit Erwin in the chest like a forceful blow. He had been unreasonably harsh, he knew it. He had dealt a low blow, lashing out in anger and spewing pent-up resentment.

“Nile, I…” Erwin shook his head, dropping his eyes to the ground in shame. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“Forget it,” Nile snapped. “I don’t need your help. I don’t want your help. I’ll catch the thugs on my own. And when I do, I’ll see they all hang.”

With those words, Nile turned away and left Erwin in the underground, all alone. He stood there for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest and kicking at the dirt floor with the tip of his boot. He’d been wrong, he knew it. Completely wrong to use those past pain points against Nile. Nile’s decision to forgo the Survey Corps and join the Military Police had been the best one for him. A man in love, with a future and a family ahead of him. Nile had never been burdened with the drive and hope that Erwin had been. He’d been a child of privilege. He’d never suffered the losses Erwin had, never seen the darkness of which humanity was capable.

Erwin had been burdened, from a young age, with a dream. And that dream asked everything of him. It gave nothing back. He could not blame his friends and compatriots for not sharing that same dream. And for choosing to live instead.

Erwin managed to find his way back to the surface in time to shower and prepare for the banquet that night. He thanked his lucky stars that Shadis had not yet emerged from his own quarters. The stern reprimand Erwin was sure to face should Shadis find out he had made an impromptu visit to the underground on a business venture was one he desperately wanted to avoid.

But no matter how he hard he tried, Erwin couldn’t stop thinking about that man with the steel-colored eyes and the way he moved through the air as if guided by invisible strings. _Levi._

The banquet was a pretentious gathering of all the King’s noble lords and ladies. All the stakeholders of the King’s court were in attendance, clucking and crooning for attention and power. It was a show of influence and prestige wherein those who had the King’s ear were able to puff out their chests and display their own standing for all the others to see.

For Shadis and Erwin, it was an opportunity to seek funding and support for the Corps. The nobles didn’t care about the successes of the Survey Corps. They didn’t care about the titans or ow the soldiers were faring on the battlefields. They cared about Erwin Smith and his handsome face and his pretty words. They cared about what their donations could buy them, should they be so generous.  

It was like playing with fire, this flirtatious waltz Erwin was expected to dance. He wove in among the nobles, both men and women alike, and batted his eyes, and laughed at all the right moments, and complimented and played along. When he was met with a push, he would pull. When met with opposition, he would turn on the charm. And slowly yet surely, the donations trickled in.

“Erwin Smith…” Erwin recognized that voice. A wave of disgust swept over him as he turned to meet the sneering, pig-like eyes of Nicholas Lobov. “Should have expected you to be here, grovelling at the feet of better men for funding.”

“Nicholas,” Erwin said curtly. “You look _well_.”

Lobov ignore the tight-lipped compliment, his focus still on barbing the younger man before him. “I’ve heard the Corps is desperate for recruits. The lot of you do so like getting yourselves killed, don’t you?”

“Perhaps your concern for our well-being is what has been preventing you from voting to approve our expeditions of late?” Erwin asked tersely.

Lobov brought the glass of wine he was holding to his plump, worm-like lips. “Perhaps. Or perhaps it’s merely my desire to keep my funds from being sunk into an already failing regiment. Tell me Smith, why should I keep funnelling my own hard-earned money into fattening the titans?”

“Surely the titans aren’t the only beasts getting fat on your money, Lobov?”

Lobov’s jowl-like cheeks flushed red at Erwin’s words. “Don’t know what you’re insinuating, Smith, but you best watch yourself. I have friends in high places. And your welcome in these halls is precarious at best. You’re only here because Shadis is too dim and stodgy to get anything done on his own. Bet you’re biding your time in the shadows, waiting for that old fool to get swallowed up, aren’t you?”

“Unlike you, Nicholas, I serve humanity and not my own interests.”

Lobov smirked, the curl of his lip disturbing the rolls of fat below his chin. “Somehow, I doubt that. I know who you are, Erwin Smith. I know what kind of man you are. We’re not really so different at all.” He took another long swig of his wine, downing the contents of the glass. “I do so look forward to hearing your next expedition proposal. I daresay, I love watching your work your magic on those mush-brained nobles. Good luck, Smith. You’ll need it.”

Erwin couldn’t help the chill that swept through his body as Lobov turned to head back into the fray of bodies. He hated Nicholas Lobov. That man was the single largest challenge to the Survey Corps’ survival. He constantly voted against approving expeditions, though Erwin knew it was not in the effort to preserve military lives. Lobov was as greedy as he was large, and his interests were entirely his own. A man like that in a position of power was more than dangerous. It was deadly.

Luckily, Erwin knew a few of Lobov’s secrets and was working on gathering proof of his wrongdoing - his funneling of Survey Corps funds to the Lange company, a large local merchant organization that would support his pocketbook rather than the advancement of humanity’s goals. It was now only a matter of time until he could expose Lobov. Only a matter of time.

“What did that pretentious bastard want?” Erwin had been too distracted in his hatred of Lobov to notice Nile’s approach. He felt himself relax to see the smile on his friend’s face, hoping that perhaps their disagreement and bad blood had run its course.

“Only to poke and prod at my good humor,” Erwin said. He paused a moment, noting Nile’s raised eyebrows and imploring eyes. “Nile...about earlier...I’m sorry. I never should have...”

Nile gently put a hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “It’s fine, Erwin. We’re both under a lot of stress. But we can’t turn on each other now and forget what is important. What has always been the most important. So...I’ve decided that if you think that convincing those thugs to join the Corps is in the best interest of humanity...if you truly think so...then I support it.”

Erwin’s eyes widened. “Nile…”

“I’ve already talked to Zakley about it. And he’s given the okay...if you can guarantee the return of the stolen gear. And if you agree that their behavior will be your responsibility once they’ve been assigned to the Corps.”

Erwin caught his breath in astonishment. Nile had made it happen. “Nile, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. You haven’t actually tried apprehending the bastards. I can only hope you haven’t bitten off more than you can chew, Erwin.”

Erwin shook his head. “Oh Nile. You know me. How could it possibly go wrong?”

* * *

 

Erwin’s plan was formulated. With the help of his squad, Erwin would move in on the underground thugs, separate them, root them out and then give them the option. To join the Survey Corps or submit to MP custody.

And in the meantime, a meeting had been arranged amongst the King’s council and the three branches of the government to vote on the status of the upcoming Survey Corps expedition. With Nicholas Lobov in attendance, Erwin was sure the expedition would have a hard time getting the approval it needed to pass. And yet, pass it did.  With little resistance. And surprisingly, when the final vote was raised, Nicholas Lobov lifted his hand into the air with a smug smile on his face, offering his endorsement.

The date of the Scout’s next expedition was set. They would depart in two weeks.

And they would use the flare formation Erwin himself had invented. Shadis himself had finally been won over. And so had Nicholas Lobov.

Erwin didn’t trust it. But he refused to question the outcome, happy that the expedition had been approved. And that the flare formation would be utilized as well.  It was what he had wanted. So he wouldn’t press the matter. But still, suspicion ran rampant in his mind. Why would Lobov, of all people, change his vote at the last minute? Lobov, who had made his disdain and resentment towards the Corps well-known.

Erwin told Nile of his concerns, but the Commander just shook his head. “You got your way, Erwin. The expedition’s approved. Why question it?”

“It’s just so sudden. Lobov told me only a week ago how we wasn’t willing to ‘sink funds into a failing regiment.’ He wouldn’t just change his mind unless...he has something up his sleeve.”

“Like what?” Nile asked incredulously. “What? You think he’s in cahoots with the titans? And he’s paid them all off to ambush the Corps and eat you all on the front line?”

Erwin almost laughed at that. “Oh nevermind. You’re right. The expeditions been approved.”

“And I believe you have some thugs to catch,” Nile prodded with expectant eyes.

“That we do.”

The capture was difficult.

After zeroing in on the three criminals, Stella and Gris, two highly-skilled members of Erwin’s squad, broke off to follow the girl and the blond-haired man, respectively. Erwin and Mike stayed on the leader’s trail. And following him was an exhilarating ride that tested Erwin’s own skills beyond anything he had ever experienced. Even navigating and maneuvering outside the walls and in the midst of titans had never been so challenging as keeping up with the lithe and acrobatic movements of the slight man in front of him

Mike was the first to tackle Levi to the ground, to gain some leverage. But Levi overpowered him easily. As Erwin moved in, he pressed Levi’s form up against the solid brick wall of an underground building, drawing his blade to protect himself from Levi’s eager knife.  

Being that close to the dark-haired man, Erwin felt consumed by their proximity. Levi, it seemed, radiated a quiet power from his small form. Sharp features stood out prominently, etched with hatred and anger. As Erwin pressed Levi’s taut form up against the brick wall of the underground building, he could feel tight muscles and overwhelming strength. This man was truly an anomaly. And those eyes, those dangerous silver eyes, bit into Erwin like a venomous snake whose fangs had been extended. The poison seeped into Erwin’s veins, nearly consuming him.

It was only after Levi saw his comrades apprehended by Stella and Gris that he stilled and submitted to his own capture. So even street thugs had weaknesses, it seemed. And those two were obviously Levi’s.

Erwin’s squad forced the three criminals to their knees after binding their hands behind their backs. After being stripped of their gear, they seemed to finally accept their fates. The girl and blond-haired man eyed Erwin with impassioned defiance in their eyes. But Levi’s head was hung, his dark hair casting a shadow over those deep silver eyes. What was he thinking? Was he concerned? Defeated? Angry? Erwin moved closer, his heart ablaze with excitement and a strange nervousness.

He asked Levi’s name, though he already knew it. He so badly wanted to hear that voice. He asked how they had learned to use the gear. Still nothing but silence from that stoic, tight-lipped mouth.

Erwin nodded at Mike, and in a flash, a large hand whipped forward to thrust Levi’s head down to the ground, splashing in a puddle of dirt and grime. Levi grunted in anger. Erwin could see his small body trembling with rage.

Levi’s comrades spoke for him, growling out their discontent. The girl called Levi her _‘_ big brother.’ Endearing. Erwin couldn’t help but allow the hint of a smile to creep across his lips. These two were obviously undyingly loyal to Levi. They followed him without question and rose to his defense at even the smallest provocation.

When Mike lifted Levi’s face from the mud puddle, his fingers twined into those thick black locks, Erwin felt a bit guilty to see dirty brown water dripping from that sharp chin and down those pallid cheeks. Those dark eyes flashed pure rage as they assessed him, cutting into Erwin like the sharpened edge of a knife. Defiant. Stubborn. Vengeful.

A chill shot up Erwin’s spine like a spark of electric arousal.  He’d never felt anything quite like the intensity of that glare. He’d never been hated with this kind of naked ferocity. And it both thrilled and excited him. _Strange._

He knelt to one knee in the mud so his eyes were in line with Levi’s. “My name is Erwin Smith. What’s yours?”

He waited, waited to hear that voice. Finally, “Levi.” And Erwin’s heart stilled in his chest.

“Levi, would you make a deal with me?”

Those dangerous eyes showed slight confusion, but his face remained a stoic and impassive mask.

“The government will pardon you and your friends of your crimes if you lend me your strength. If you join the Scout Regiment.”

Levi’s silver eyes widened as he studied Erwin, seeking to understand, to see his intentions through the blue of his eyes. “And if I refuse?”

Erwin stood, attempting to remain reticent and aloof, though his heart was clammering in his chest. “Then you’ll be released to Military Police custody. Considering the nature of your crimes, I don’t imagine you and your friends will be treated _kindly_.”

His words seemed to strike a chord with Levi. The man stiffened and glared at him with cold, biting steel eyes. After a moment of tense contemplation, wherein Erwin’s eyes were locked with Levi’s, Levi straightened, his brow furrowing in a deep scowl. “Fine.” He spat on the ground, his shaggy black hair brushing against his ears at his quick movement. “I’ll join the Scout Regiment.”

Levi’s comrades gasped, glancing between one another and their leader. But Levi’s eyes were only for Erwin, momentarily immobilizing him with their intensity. Their complete and total detestation that seemed to bore into Erwin’s very soul.

“I’m happy to hear it. Your skills will be invaluable to the Corps. We’ll depart today.” Erwin looked to Mike and nodded. “Release them.”

Mike gaped at him, clearly hesitant to follow the order he’d been given. “Erwin...are you sure?”

Erwin nodded and smiled. “Yes, quite. We have their gear. And they know the consequences should they try to escape. Don’t you, Levi?”

Levi glared at him, clearly annoyed with Erwin’s patronizing tone. “We won’t run,” he growled.

Erwin again met Mike’s eyes. “There. You heard him. Remove their shackles, Mike.”

Mike’s lips were set in a thin, hard line and his brows dipped into an angry ‘v,” as he approached each of their prisoners in turn and released them from their shackles.

“Can we trust one another?” Erwin asked as Levi rubbed his reddened and obviously sore wrists.

“We don’t have any other choice,” Levi’s voice was low. As his friends rose to their feet, they joined his side, moving in closer to him as if seeking the comfort his presence provided. “If we’re to be your slaves, might as well get it over with, yea?”

 _Slaves._ A feral, indecent part of Erwin’s psyche latched onto that word, and for a moment, he imagined Levi as his and his alone. His slave. _His._ Those silver eyes boring into him, those thin lips crying out his name in the heat of passion.

 _Get it together, Erwin,_ he chided himself. He knew it was perilous letting his guard down around this man, this dangerous criminal who Erwin had no reason to trust. This man who’s eyes told Erwin that he wanted him dead.

But for some reason, Erwin felt himself completely enamored, enthralled, intoxicated by the smaller man’s presence. Now the Corps had him. So, it would be best for Erwin to keep his distance, if he was to keep a level head.

When they arrived in Trost, the three new recruits were assigned to Flagon’s squad instead of Erwin’s. It wasn’t Erwin’s preference. But it had to be that way. Levi was too...distracting. Besides, Flagon’s squad could use the model of exemplary maneuvering.

In the days following, Erwin did his best to observe Levi’s comings and goings, his actions and tendencies. All the while, keeping his distance. And during this time, Erwin noticed something...concerning. His three new recruits were spying on him, breaking into his office when they were sure he was preoccupied. They were looking for something, planning something.

And then it all began to make sense. Erwin’s proof on Lobov had just come to fruition, in the forms of documentation that had recently been delivered to him. The proof that he needed to put Lobov behind bars...it had made itself available to Erwin only days after Lobov’s change of heart regarding the upcoming expedition. And it was now on its way to Zakley, should be in his hands before the expedition’s departure. And yet...

It had all been too easy, Erwin’s convincing Levi and his comrades to join the Corps. What if someone else had gotten to them first? What if Lobov had found out about Erwin’s plan to recruit Levi and his friends, and had _gotten to them first_?

Erwin didn’t doubt that Lobov was capable of it. He was well-respected, well-established and exorbitantly rich. And he hated the Survey Corps. He’d made that extremely clear. Would he stoop so low as to buy the service of three underground street rats to achieve his aims of dismantling the Corps? Erwin didn’t doubt it.

But somehow, thinking that Levi could be bought made Erwin’s heart ache. He truly knew nothing about the new recruit, but when watching him train...which Erwin did frequently...his prowess and skill spoke of someone with pride and power. Someone who’s loyalty couldn’t be bought. Erwin hoped he was right about that. But, he also prepared himself to be wrong. Best to proceed with caution, lest he be bitten by a vicious hound when believing himself to be reaching for a puppy.

The one thing of which Erwin was certain...when it came to Levi, his loyalty and dedication to Isabel and Furlan was impenetrable. His love for them was obvious. It was in the way he coached them, protected them, watched them, encouraged them. And they looked to him as more than just a friend and companion. They looked at him as a leader, a brother. There was love there. A deep love that connected them and bound them together. Love brought about from shared experiences, shared trauma. It was something Erwin might not ever be able to understand. But he wanted to. He wanted to understand that love, to be close to Levi, close enough to touch…

Erwin found himself dreaming about Levi often. Those deep silver eyes, that porcelain skin, that thin, taut, muscular body. He caught his mind wandering during meetings and amidst Shadis’s drawling monotone. He couldn’t help himself. What would it be like to press the smaller man up against the wall of his personal quarters? To run his hands over his naked skin…? There were moments when Erwin’s imagination ran away with him.

Their first expedition outside the walls, they proved themselves more than worthy. Levi and his comrades easily felled three titans between them, with Levi himself taking down one without assistance. Despite the darkening skies and the danger of their surroundings, Erwin couldn’t take his eyes off Levi as he darted through the air with all the ease and poise of a bird of prey. It was like the titans themselves couldn’t move fast enough to even recognize they were being targeted and attacked. Levi was that powerful. That breathtaking.

All around him, Erwin could see that Levi had gotten the attention of the Corps. Wide eyes and open mouths were the responses from the soldiers around him as Levi lithely landed back on his horse, seemingly unphased by felling a creature ten times his size.

The excitement and pride that shone in the eyes of Isabel and Furlan was evident as they crooned for Levi’s praise. They were looking to him, as they always looked to him, for approval and guidance.

“Big brother! We did it! Did you see?” Isabel’s pretty face was filled with happiness. But, despite their success, Levi seemed uneasy. His eyes scanned the field, seemingly searching for something. They finally landed on Erwin’s own, connecting meaningfully as Erwin pushed his horse forward towards them. So, Levi was looking for _him_. Not for his approval, obviously. Something else.

As Erwin moved nearer, Levi scowled beneath his hood. Erwin could see his hands twitch at his sides, towards his sheathed blades.

“You’re using too much gas. Is there something that’s making you hesitate?”

Well, _was_ there? Levi’s eyes narrowed as he studied Erwin. But Erwin didn’t give him time to respond. He pulled his horse away, heading back to his own squad.

In the hours that followed, the dark sky began to boil over, giving way to pellets of rain that soon became a downpour.

“We have to get out of the open!” Erwin called to his squad, firing the green flare that signified a change of direction. The rain would soon blind them, making them susceptible to any monsters that lurked in the darkness.

In a flash, Erwin’s mind went to Levi, in the back of Flagon’s formation. He could take care of himself, Erwin knew. Why was he thinking of Levi at a time like this, allowing himself to be distracted? Now was not the time. Not the time to dwell on the safety of a man who obviously hated him. And who could obviously handle himself on the field.

As suddenly as those aberrant thoughts crossed his mind, a titan broke through the tight formation and tore into Erwin’s squad. He didn’t even have time to fire the flare, instead using his voice to call out in alarm.

“Watch out!” The titan barely missed Erwin, pushing past him to dive towards the members of Erwin’s squad: Mike, Stella, Gris, Marcelle, Fitz. Screams resounded through cacaphony and the din of rain pounding down as the titan disappeared into the mist, as blood shot through the air, staining the ground red where it landed.

“Fitz! Marcelle!” Erwin heard Stella’s horrified voice scream out. “Squad Leader! The titans!”

Erwin’s eyes were flooded with the rain, he could barely see anything. But the cries of pain and torment behind him told him that his squad was being decimated, torn apart. _Shit!_

“Fitz and Marcelle!” Stella screamed. “They’re gone! They’re gone! Squad Leader! They’re gone!” She was sobbing as she pushed forward: Erwin could hear the choked whimper in her voice.

They had to turn back. Had to regroup. Erwin needed to know that Levi was alright. He had to be alright.

Then, in the distance, Erwin heard a sound that chilled his heart. Gears sputtering and hissing. Screaming. The crashing of heavy feet on the ground. To the right. Flagon’s squad.

“We’re turning around!” Erwin bellowed. “We’ll regroup with Flagon’s squad. Come on!”

As they drew nearer, Erwin could see a singular form shooting through the air, moving with extreme speed and ferocity. He could hear screams of rage as the figure dove and wound, delivering blow after blow to the abnormal titan in his line of attack. With one final shriek of pain and anguish, the killing attack was delivered and the titan was blown to pieces, completely obliterated.

As Erwin drew nearer, his stomach sank. All around, blood and body parts were littered like trash. He saw Isabel, her head ripped from her body, her eyes wide open and unseeing. He saw Furlan torn apart at the waist, his intestines bleeding out from the gaping space where his legs had once been. And then he saw Levi, standing in the middle of the devastation, his head bent to his chest, his shoulders shaking. And just over the pounding of the dying rain, Erwin heard quiet sobs of utter anguish emanating from Levi’s slightly parted lips. _No..._

Levi’s body was trembling, his cloak and cravat stained a deep, dark red. Blood. But not titan blood. Titan blood evaporates. Erwin stepped forward, attempting to break the tension, to pull Levi from his torment. But as soon as Levi saw Erwin, his eyes narrowed in hatred, his teeth gritted in a scowl, and he lunged forward, his blade outstretched.

“I’m going to...fucking kill you,” Levi growled. “That’s why I’m here.”

And it all made sense to Erwin. Those eyes. Those beautiful, hateful eyes. The secrets, the sneaking around.

He thrust his hand out to protect himself from Levi’s blade, catching it with his palm. As the cold steel dug in, drawing blood, Levi’s eyes burned into him with fury and ire. But behind the anger, Erwin could see pain, anguish, utter desolation. Brokenness. In one fell swoop, Levi had lost everything. And now he had nothing left to lose.

With his free left hand, Erwin withdrew his secret...the documents that Levi had been after all along. Fakes. He threw them to the ground, watching Levi’s hooded eyes as they followed the scroll’s trajectory into the grass.

“These documents...revealing Lobov’s wrongdoings are a fake. The real ones are surely in the hands of Darius Zakley by now. Lobov is finished. “ He meant the words as some consolation. Levi was freed now from Lobov’s outstretched arm, but Levi again turned his eyes on Erwin.

“You knew! You knew the whole time we were after you and you still…” He growled, but Mike’s grip on Levi’s shoulders pushed him back, pulling him away from Erwin.

Weakened, exhausted, diminished, Levi fell to his knees as tears ran down his cheeks. And all at once, Erwin felt his heart breaking.

“Stop this. Or you’ll regret it,” he forced himself to remain stoic and strong as he looked down at Levi’s crippled form. “If you allow yourself to regret, you’ll dull your future decisions. And allow others to make your choices for you.”

For some reason, Levi was watching him with wide eyes. Was he _listening_ ? Some of the anger seemed to have vanished like the last traces of the rain, but still his face was wet. Erwin assumed it was his tears mingling with the remnants of raindrops that he had not had the strength to wipe away. And while Erwin so badly wanted to comfort him, to apologize for the deaths of his friends, to tell him it would be ok, he knew. He needed to approach with caution. To keep him at an arm’s length. Those silver eyes served as a warning. _Don’t come to close. Don’t reach out. Don’t touch. Not yet._

“The expedition continues,” Erwin’s voice was cold, merciless. He hated himself as he turned away, emotionless. “Levi, you’re coming with us.”

 _Caution,_ he urged himself. _Caution with this one, lest you allow yourself to be consumed._

But as much as Erwin wanted to deny it...his heart was crying out to be consumed. To allow Levi to take root in his heart and build a home within. There was something there, something beautiful and captivating and overpowering. And though he knew the danger in it, Erwin wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to approach his man with caution. How much longer before the fire that was Levi would envelope him and consume him whole.

And part of him wanted it. Wanted to be consumed, enveloped, surrounded. Wanted to give in.

It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the lack of smut. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
